


El despertar del héroe legendario

by AlexGaimer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash´s pokémon and human family, Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexGaimer/pseuds/AlexGaimer
Summary: Ash Ketchum, también conocido como el elegido, resulta derrotado en la final de la Liga Pokémon de Alola ante su rival Gladio, por razones desconocidas sus amigos lo traicionan a sus espaldas y esto solamente desembocará en su aventura física y emocionalmente más loca con la que logrará acercarse más a su sueño de ser un Maestro Pokémon.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu





	El despertar del héroe legendario

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ya ha sido publicada en otras páginas webs, así que si la veis en otro lugar, seguramente seré yo.  
> Esta historia utiliza los nombres españoles, los cuales son diferentes a los de hispanoamérica, por eso mismo voy a poner una guía de nombres para las personas de esa zona no se pierdan y sepan cual es cada personaje
> 
> Hispanoamericano --- Español  
> Misty, Brock, Max, Iris, Trip, Serena y Alain se llaman igual en ambos lugares  
> May es Aura  
> Dawn es Maya  
> Paul es Polo  
> Cilan es Millo  
> Clemont es Lem  
> Bonnie es Clem  
> Lillie es Lylia  
> Mallow es Lulú  
> Lana es Nereida  
> Sophocles es Cris  
> Burnet es Pimpinela  
> Gladion es Gladio  
> Lusamine es Samina

Nos encontramos en la paradisíaca región de Alola, un región conocida por ser el mejor lugar para pasar unas vacaciones, esta región suele ser un lugar muy calmado y relajado, pero este no ha sido el caso recientemente debido a que se está produciendo la primera Liga Regional de Alola, organizada por el Profesor Kukui con la ayuda del Paraíso Æther y la aprobación de la organización de la Liga Pokémon Mundial, una importante organización que se encarga de gestionar las ligas pokémon y la Serie de Coronación Mundial (World Championships en la versión japonesa de Pokémon Viajes)

Esta liga comenzó con un Battle Royale de 151 personas en el que sólo 16 han continuado participando en las clasificatorias, hace poco se han efectuado las semifinales de dicha liga, en el primer combate de esta ronda, Gladio ha derrotado a Kiawe y en la segunda Ash ha derrotado a Guzma, el líder del Team Skull, pasando ambos ganadores a la final la cual se efectuará mañana, pero antes de eso, Ash ha quedado con algunas personas en el puerto, veamos qué es lo que sucede

"¡Chicos, por aquí!" Gritó nuestro protagonista a las personas que estaban bajando del barco con el objetivo de llamar su atención

"Pikachu" "Estamos aquí" Añadió Pikachu, el mejor amigo de nuestro protagonista, a lo dicho por Ash, siendo él el único capaz de entenderlo gracias a la unión tan fuerte que los une, y a una acción involuntaria de su aura

Las personas giraron su cabeza una vez que tocaron tierra firme, estas personas no eran otras que la mama de Ash: Delia, el Profesor Oak, y la mayoría de amigos y rivales de nuestro héroe, los cuales eran: Misty, Brock, Gary, Aura, Max, Maya, Polo, Iris, Millo, Trip, Lem, Clem, Serena, Sabino y Alain, Ash no estaba sorprendido de verlos ya que su madre ya le informó previamente que todos iban a asistir, pero esto no causó que su emoción disminuyera

Una vez que todos tocaron tierra firme, Ash se acercó a sus amigos, siendo seguido por el resto sus pokemon de Alola, los cuales estaban afuera de sus pokeballs ya que querían conocer a los amigos de su entrenador y amigo, y también por los profesores Kukui y Pimpinela, los cuales también querían conocer a los amigos de su compañero de casa al que llegaron a considerar como a su propio hijo, a pesar de que en unos cuantos meses van a tener a uno, pero eso no quita que sigan considerando a Ash como a uno

"Alola chicos" Expresó Ash una vez que estaba a un metro de todos sus amigos y familia, siendo seguido por un "Alola" procedente de los profesores, Rotom-Dex y de sus pokemon, claramente en su respectivo lenguaje cada uno

"Alola" Respondieron todos rápidamente ya que tanto Delia, como Oak y Brock y Misty le había hablado un poco de Alola, incluyendo su saludo típico

"Hace mucho que no nos vemos en persona" Dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Y que lo digas Ash" Respondió Aura ya que ella era la que hace más tiempo llevaba sin ver a Ash "Aunque habría estado mejor que nos hablases de vez en cuando y no solo una vez que llegastes a Alola" Reprimió un poco Aura al carácter olvidadizo de la persona que lo guió por Hoenn

"Lo mismo digo" Añadió Maya poco después "Si no fuera por Brock, habría pensado que estabas muerto" Dijo Maya cómicamente, pero con verdad en el fondo

"Si, lo siento" Se disculpó Ash nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca "Pero es algo que he estado arreglando mientras estaba en Alola, como ya no tenía que moverme a cada rato, podía mantener el contacto más fácilmente"

"Al menos lo estás intentando, eso es lo mejor" Dijo Maya sonriente mientras extendía su mano derecha al aire, acción que fue complementada por el choque de mano de Ash "Aunque me sorprendió bastante cuando me enteré de que no estabas viajando" Expresó momentos después

"A mi me paso igual" Complementó Max "Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que fueras a una escuela"

La frase dicha por Max fue rápidamente complementada por el chico rubio de Kalos "Creo que eso nos sorprendió a todos, la verdad es que no pensé en ningún momento que Ash fuera del tipo estudioso" Dicha afirmación causó un asentamiento general por todos los amigos y rivales de Ash

"Okay, lo entiendo" Dijo Ash algo avergonzado mientras levantaba sus brazos hacia el cielo, antes de volver a su estado normal "Se que resultó extraño, pero es que la escuela pokémon es impresionante" Añadió emocionado y con estrellas en los ojos "Todos mis compañeros son geniales y las clases son mil veces mejor que en las escuelas de Kanto, tienen más práctica y puedes tener a tus pokemon contigo en vez de en el patio, se aprende mucho más y todas las clases son muy emocionantes, aunque la teoría no se me da del todo bien" Terminó de mencionar esto último algo avergonzado "Pero, en serio, tenéis que asistir a alguna clase por lo menos cuando la Liga finalize"

"Suena a un buen plan" Le respondió Lem a su propuesta "¿Alguién más se quiere apuntar?" Cuestionó Lem al resto del grupo, de los cuales todos salvo Gary levantaron la mano

"A mi me gustaría" Respondió Gary cuando la atención se centró en él "Pero sabes que mi abuelo y yo nos tenemos que ir en dos días, el laboratorio no puede estar solo en las manos de Tracey, o podría llegar a pasar algo"

"Agh, es cierto" Dijo Ash algo fastidiado por que su amigo de la infancia no pudiera estar mucho tiempo "Es una pena, pero, cambiando de tema, ¿quieren ver a mis pokemon?" Mencionó Ash a la vez que se apartaba y dejaba ver mejor a sus pokemon

"Que monos que son" Exclamó la hermana pequeña del inventor en cuanto los pudo ver bien, poco después de decir eso, se acercó a los pokemon de Ash y comenzó a acariciarlos, causando una gota de sudor en la cabeza de su hermano

"Pero esos no son todos Clem" Dijo Ash rápidamente, llamando la atención de todos a la vez que se quitaba la mochila y la desabrochaba, mostrando a Rowlet y Meltan "Chicos, despertad saludad" Dijo Ash mientras sacaba a ambos pokemon y los movía un poco, despertándolos

"Estos también son muy monos" Volvió a exclamar Clem mientras abrazaba a ambos con algo de fuerza de más

Esta acción de la pequeña no pasó desapercibido por nadie, y mucho menos por su hermano ya que estaba viendo lo incómodo que se encontraba el pokemon de acero "Espera Clem, no creo que sea buena idea..." Comenzó a afirmar su hermano mayor, pero no pudo acabar completamente ya que Meltan le lanzó un foco resplandor, causando que la pequeña soltara a ambos pokemon y escupiera una bocanada de humo "Te lo advertí" Mencionó mientras intentaba aguantarse las ganas de reir

No obstante, Ash no pudo evitarlo, comenzando a reír ligeramente "Esto me trae recuerdos a la vez que nos conocimos" Mencionó Ash con algo de nostalgia

"Ahora que lo dices, es verdad" Respondió Lem riéndose ligeramente

"Hey, no es gracioso" Exclamó Clem, inflando sus mofletes, pero al poco tiempo también comenzó a reírse

Poco después de eso, pararon de reír y todos los pokemon que estaban fuera de sus pokeballs hicieron su propio grupo para hablar, dejando a los humanos hablar entre ellos

"Bueno decidme, ¿os estáis esforzando duro en vuestros sueños?, nunca hablamos de ellos en nuestras llamadas"

"Eso no hace falta que lo preguntes Ash" Le respondió Brock

Ash se rió un poco por la respuesta de su amigo "Supongo que tienes razón" Afirmó Ash "¿Como vas en la universidad Brock?, cuando vinistes a Alola me dijistes que estabas acabando el segundo trimestre del primer año"

Brock asintió ante la respuesta de Ash "Exacto, ahora mismo he acabado el curso, solo me quedan otros cinco años, presentar la tesis, y tendré el doctorado de doctor pokemon, parece mucho, pero se que merecerá la pena"

A Ash se le formó una sonrisa al oír eso "Eso es excelente Brock" Dijo mientras le daba un apretón de manos "¿Y tu Misty?" Preguntó a la vez que miraba a su primera compañera de viaje

"Yo también me estoy esforzando" Respondió Misty con orgullo "Pronto Agatha se va a jubilar, y me han nombrado como sustituta"

Ash se sorprendió gratamente por oír eso "¿Me estás diciendo que vas a convertirte en una miembro de la Elite Cuatro?" Preguntó Ash extremadamente emocionado

"Exacto" Afirmó la entrenadora de pokemon de agua "Y quiero que me retes cuando lo sea" Dijo de forma seria y desafiante

Sin embargo, esta fue la oportunidad perfecta de Ash para molestar a su amiga, y la aprovechó sin pensarlo dos veces "No se Misty, si nuestra batalla va a ser tan fácil como la última que tuvimos en Kanto, no creo que sea necesario combatir para saber el ganador" Molestó Ash a su amiga con una voz que contenía un falso tono burlón, dejando sorprendido a algunos de sus amigos ya que no pensaban que Ash sería capaz de hacer algo parecido

"Que acabas de decir idiota" Exclamó Misty muy enfadada al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba en la cabeza, con mucha fuerza, al imbecil de su amigo

"Auch" Murmuró Ash automáticamente en cuanto recibió el golpe "Sabes que solo lo he hecho por los viejos tiempo" Mencionó Ash tratando de sonar enfadado, pero no le salió bien y se acabó riendo "Claro que será un placer combatir de nuevo contra ti Misty, pero por ahora no voy a repetir Kanto, así que tendremos que esperarnos a algún torneo"

Misty intentó seguir enfadado con su amigo, pero no lo logró "De acuerdo" Acabó respondiendo

Tras eso, Ash se enfocó en Aura "¿Cómo te está yendo en Jhoto, Aura?, me he enterado de que el Gran Festival comienza en un par de semanas"

Aura no tardó en responderle "Me está yendo muy bien, hace dos semanas conseguí mi quinto listón y ahora solo me queda entrenar para poder derrotar a Drew en el Gran Festival" Dijo Aura con una gran determinación que adoptó de Ash

Su respuesta le causó una sonrisa a nuestro protagonista "Así se habla" Afirmó mientras hacía un gesto con su mano para posteriormente mirar a Max "Y tu Max ¿te has estado esforzando para cuando te conviertas en entrenador?"

"Te lo aseguro" Le respondió el hermano de Aura mientras asentía con su cabeza "En cuanto tenga a mi primer pokemon quiero tener una batalla contra ti" Dijo Max a Ash, haciéndole recordar la promesa que le hizo

Ash puso su puño delante suya y Max se lo chocó "No lo dudes" Dijo Ash a la vez que asentía, tras lo cual se dirigió a Maya "Y tu Maya ¿como te va en Hoenn?"

Maya arregló la posición de su gorro antes de responderle "Me va muy bien, ya tengo cuatro listones, e hize a una nueva amiga, y también rival" Dijo Maya mientras miraba a Serena la cual se puso un poco nerviosa

Ash no tardó en entender a lo que se refería "Así que os encontrasteis en Hoenn" Dijo Ash mientras esbozaba una sonrisa "Eso es genial" Exclamó Ash feliz por sus amigas "De esa forma de seguro que os habeis ayudado mutuamente, decidme, ¿cómo pasó?"

"Fue en mi primer concurso" Le respondió la chica del gorro rosa y listón azul "Realice una buena actuación en la primera fase y pude pasar a la ronda de batallas, desgraciadamente me tocó contra Maya y no tuve ninguna posibilidad" Dijo Serena algo melancólica por recordar su primer concurso en Hoenn

Maya continuó hablando "Vi que era muy buena en la fase de exhibición y que sabía algunas cosas que yo no, pero en la segunda flaqueaba mucho, por eso mismo decidimos ayudarnos mutuamente como acabas de decir, ella me ayudaba con la fase de exhibición y yo con la de batallas, al final nos hicimos amigas y descubrimos que ambos te conocíamos, realmente parece que conoces a todo el mundo" Dijo Maya, mirando a Ash cuando mencionó lo último

Ash se rascó su mejilla algo nervioso ante la última frase de su amiga de Sinnoh "Si, supongo que estas en lo cierto" Dijo Ash para posteriormente cambiar de tema "Dime Serena, ¿cuantos listones has conseguido hasta ahora?"

Serena no tardó en responderle "Tengo tres" Dijo a la vez que sacaba su estuche de listones y se lo mostraba a Ash "Aunque aún no he podido derrotar a Dawn" Dijo algo nerviosa

"No te preocupes, aunque pierdas, si no te rindas, sé que podrás cumplir tus sueños" Dijo Ash, logrando eliminar los nervios de Serena, y que está asintiera

Una vez que nuestro protagonista terminó de hablar con Serena, se dirigió hacia sus amigos de Teselia "¿A vosotros cómo os va?" Preguntó Ash curioso por saber que habían estado haciendo sus amigos de la quinta región que visitó

Millo fue el primero en hablar "Yo sigo estudiando para ser un conocedor de clase S" Fue lo que le respondió a su amigo "Hasta me encontré con Brock una vez, pero no sabía que erais amigos"

"Parece que pasa mucho últimamente" Dijo Ash mientras se reía entre dientes

Iris tomó la palabra "Y yo he logrado ver muchos dragones mientras entrenaba para convertirme en la mejor entrenadora de tipo dragón" Dijo Iris una vez que Millo terminó de hablar "Incluso vi a Rayquaza"

Ash se emocionó por escuchar eso "¿¡Lo dices en serio!?" Preguntó Ash emocionado, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Iris "Apuesto a que es el mismo que yo ví en Hoenn" Dijo Ash, sorprendiendo a Iris

"Me estas diciendo que vistes a Rayquaza" Dijo Iris algo incrédula, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Ash "Y porque no me dijistes nada mientras viajabamos"

"Lo siento" Respondió Ash ligeramente apenado "Supongo que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza"

La respuesta de Ash, no sorprendió en nada a la de tez morena "Porque no me sorprende" Afirmó algo exasperada por la densidad de su amigo en algunos temas

Después de eso, Ash se dirigió a sus dos amigos originarios de la región de Kalos, Lem y su hermana Clem "¿Y vosotros cómo vais por Luminalia?"

"Bastante bien" Afirmó el inventor "Ciudad Luminalia terminó con las reparaciones dos semanas después de que te fueras a Kanto y sigo trabajando duro para mejorar como inventor y líder de gimnasio"

Ash sonrió ante lo dicho por su amigo "Me alegra oír eso Lem" Dijo para posteriormente mirar a su hermanita "¿Y tu Clem? ¿Quieres ser ya una entrenadora?"

"Es lo que más quiero ahora Ash" Dijo la pequeña "Para así poder volver a ver a Blandito"

"No creo que tengas que esperar tanto" Le dijo nuestro protagonista "Creo que una vez que acabe su misión irá a verte" Dijo para posteriormente revolver el pelo de Clem

"¿Lo dices enserio Ash?" Preguntó Clem emocionada

"Te lo aseguro" Le respondió nuestro protagonista

Tras eso, Ash se dirigió al último grupo con el que cual aún no había hablado, dicho grupo estaba conformado por los amigos con los que tenía algún tipo de rivalidad "Veo que os habéis alejado un poco del resto" Dijo Ash a los cuatro

Sabino fue el que habló "Estamos conversando sobre nuestra rivalidad contra ti" Dijo el discípulo a su maestro "Y también sobre la última vez que nos enfrentamos"

Esta respuesta dejó algo confundido a Ash "A vale" Dijo Ash al no saber qué responder "De todas formas, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo mientras yo viajaba?"

Gary fue el primero que respondió a Ash "Yo sigo investigando junto a mi abuelo" Le informó a su amigo de la infancia "Actualmente estoy acabando una investigación sobre los fósiles, dentro de dos semanas lo podré publicar"

"Eso es genial Gary" Afirmó Ash, emocionado por el progreso de su primer amigo y rival

Sabino fue el que respondió después a la pregunta de Ash "Yo sigo esforzándome a diario para poder superarte" Respondió el peli verde, provocando que ash soltara una pequeña risa

"Entonces podemos enfrentarnos una vez que la liga haya terminado" Dijo nuestro protagonista a su aprendiz

Sabino se puso muy contento en cuanto nuestro protagonista hizo esa declaración "Me encantaría" Respondió el peli verde emocionado

Alain fue el primero en hablar "Yo he seguido buscando megapiedras para ayudar a la investigación del Profesor Ciprés, y he logrado encontrar una nueva piedra llave y varias megapiedras, incluyendo una charizardita x" Dijo mientras mostraba su nuevo mega-aro, el cual era igual al que tenía antes, pero de color azul oscuro en lugar de negro

"Eso es genial" Dijo nuestro héroe "Algún día tenemos que tener nuestra revancha"

"Cuando quieras" Dijo Alain de forma retadora

Una vez que ambos acabaron su conversación, Trip comenzó a hablar "Yo estoy entrenando para poder derrotar a Mirto, pero aún me queda camino"

"Es normal, al fin y al cabo, por algo es el campeón de Teselia" Dijo nuestro héroe a su rival de Teselia "Pero si te esfuerzas al máximo podrás derrotarlo" Dijo el de pelo azabache, causando que Trip asintiera ligeramente con una ligera sonrisa

Una vez que Ash terminó de hablar con Trip, se dirigió hacia su mayor rival hasta la fecha, Polo, la persona que tenía una filosofía completamente opuesta a la suya a la hora de cuidar y entrenar a los pokemon y a la misma a la que ganó en la liga Sinnoh para demostrar que su filosofía basada en la amistad era mejor, a la vez que Maya y Brock también le prestaban atención ya que ambos sabían lo contrarios que eran

Polo presentaba una mirada algo fría y calculadora, algo bastante común en él, pero esta era mucho más suave que la que suele tener, acercándose a un punto de calidez según el mismo "Hola de nuevo Polo" Dijo Ash con un semblante algo serio y relajado, tensando a las personas que estaban atentas a la conversación

Polo fijó sus ojos con los de nuestro protagonista, aumentando la tensión que había entre ambos, poco después de eso, el peli morado cerró los ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa "Parece que te has hecho más fuerte Ash" Dijo Polo mientras abría los ojos, pero, a diferencia de antes, tenía un semblante bastante más cálido, disminuyendo la tensión que había entre ambos

Ash también retiró su semblante serio y lo reemplazó por uno mucho más amigable a la vez que sonreía "Ja, te lo puedo asegurar" Dijo Ash de forma chistosa mientras alargaba su brazo derecho para darle un apretón de mano a su rival

Polo no tardó en estrecharle la mano "Entonces supongo que no te importará que comprobemos nuestra fuerza con una batalla una vez que la liga haya terminado"

"Yo me pedí enfrentarlo primero" Dijo Sabino, interrumpiendo a Polo en el proceso, el cual le lanzó una mirada fulminante, asustandolo ligeramente

Ash se interpuso antes de que eso llegase a más "Hey tranquilos" Dijo mientras se colocaba entre ambos "Tenemos tiempo de sobra, no importa que batalla sea la primera" Dijo Ash mientras remarcaba algo obvio, eliminando la tensión que se creó entre Polo y Sabino

"Y dinos Ash" Dijo Maya a la vez que llamaba la atención de nuestro héroe principal, el cual giró en su dirección "¿Qué aventuras has tenido por Alola?" Preguntó Maya al de cabello azabache

Esta pregunta provocó que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y prestaran atención nuevamente a nuestro protagonista, debido a que ese era el único viaje de Ash del que prácticamente nadie sabía nada, esto es debido a que en el barco todos intercambiaron las aventuras que tuvieron con Ash, pero como nadie estuvo con Ash en Alola, y como Brock y Misty no tuvieron el tiempo para hablar sobre eso, era un tema casi desconocido

Ash se puso algo nervioso al tener todas las miradas de sus amigos y los pokemon fijadas en él, pero rápidamente se recompuso y comenzó a hablar "Ha sido una aventura ligeramente loca, pero para mis estándares tampoco ha sido para tanto" Dijo Ash mientras se reía, confundiendo al resto

Después de decir eso, Ash le contó al resto sus aventuras en Alola, empezando por el interés que tenía Tapu Koko por él y como le dio su pulsera Z, como conoció a Rotomdex, la escuela pokemon, el recorrido insular, como conoció a todos sus pokemon, cuando tuvo que cuidar a Nebulilla, cuando salvó a Samina de Nihilego junto a Solgaleo y adquirió su movimiento Z especial con Pikachu, sus misiones de ultraguardianes, sus viajes a otra dimensiones, cuando conoció a Poipole y "venció" a Necrozma, su rivalidad con el Enmascarado Royal y, finalmente, la Liga pokemon de Alola

Una vez que Ash terminó de hablar todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, muy sorprendidos por todo lo que Ash le acababa de contar, la única excepción era su madre ya que ella ya sabía todo eso y los profesores ya que ellos estuvieron en primera fila la mayoría de veces o ya les había contado ash sobre el tema

Todos quedaron así por casi un minuto entero en el que intentaron procesar toda la información, una vez que acabaron de procesarla, todos se empezaron a reír en mayor o en menor medida, aunque Polo se limitó a sonreír

Brock fue el primero en volver a hablar aún entre carcajadas "No se porque me sorprendo, al fin y al cabo eres tu, tus aventuras siempre son igual de locas"

Ash se rascó nerviosamente la nuca "Si, supongo que tienes razón" Dijo para posteriormente reírse con sus amigos

Una vez que terminaron de reírse, los pokemon regresaron con sus respectivos entrenadores

"Os habéis puesto ya al día, Pikachu" Dijo Ash a su pokemon que recién se subía a su hombro

"Pika" "Si" Dijo Pikachu mientras asentía con su cabeza

Ash acarició un poco a su pokemon a la vez que el Profesor Oak, su madre, Kukui y Pimpinela se acercaban al grupo "Profesor Oak" Dijo Ash una vez que los cuatro se incorporaron al grupo "Creo que usted quería ver a este pequeñín, ¿no es así?" Dijo Ash mientras agarraba gentilmente a Melta del suelo y se lo mostraba al Profesor

Oak se emocionó mucho cuando vió al pokemon "¡Así que este es Mentan!" Dijo Oak a la vez que cogía a Meltan por la tuerca que tiene de cabeza , pero rápidamente lo colocó sobre la palma de su mano al recordar lo que le hizo a Clem "¡Es fascinante!, su cuerpo verdaderamente está hecho de un metal casi líquido" Dijo mientras tocaba su cuerpo con su otra mano"Y su cola es un cable de electricidad" Dijo mientras repetía lo que hizo antes, pero esta vez con su cola, afortunadamente, Meltan no estaba demasiado incómodo, así que no le lanzó un Foco Resplandor al profesor

Poco después, Meltan se alejó del grupo y se detuvo en medio del muelle, comenzando a girar su cabeza un par de segundos después

Oak quedó asombrado ante este comportamiento "Así que este es el comportamiento del que me habías informado" Le dijo el Profesor a Ash, el cual simplemente asintió "Es muy interesante, me pregunto por que lo hará"

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Profe..." Decía Ash, pero se vió interrumpido cuando comenzó a oír varios ruidos procedentes de los alrededores de Meltan "¿Que es eso?" Preguntó Ash algo confuso

"Pika pikachu" "No lo sé" Le respondió su mejor amigo

De repente un montón de Meltan comenzaron a aparecer del mar que rodeaba al muelle y se subieron a este, comenzando a rodear al Meltan de Ash

"Son el resto de Meltan de la escuela" Dijo Ash una vez que vio semejante cantidad de Meltan

"¿Giraba su cabeza para llamar a sus amigos?" Dijo el profesor Kukui asombrado por el comportamiento de Meltan

"Es un gran descubrimiento" Dijo Rotom mientras sacaba un montón de fotos a los pokemon

"Miren" Exclamó Brock cuando vió que los Meltan comenzaban a girar alrededor del Meltan de Ash

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Dijo el Profesor Oak, igual de impresionado que el resto

Los Meltan continuaron la 'danza' un tiempo y Ash hablo "Parece divertido" Dijo nuestro héroe, poco después rayos de electricidad que se dirigían hacia el Meltan de Ash empezaron a crearse dentro del círculo, confundiendo aún más al resto

Poco después los Meltan empezaron a brillar de un amarllo eléctrico debido a la electricidad generada, dejando impresionados a todos

Este brillo desapareció al cabo de los segundos, pero los Meltan ya no se encontraban ahí, en su lugar se encontraba una especie de Meltan gigante que tenía un tamaño descomunal, una tuerca gigante en cada brazo, una cola con forma de cable, una tuerca como ombligo y, finalmente, una tuerca gigante de cabeza con un punto negro en medio representando su ojo

"¿Meltan?" Dijo Ash sorprendido mientras miraba a su nuevo pokemon

"Este es Melmetal" Dijo el Profesor Oak desde detrás de Ash

"¿Melmetal?" Preguntó Ash confundido mientras miraba al profesor Oak

"Si" Dijo Gary mientras asentía, tomando la palabra de su abuelo "Este pokemon es descrito en viejos libros, lo llamaron Melmetal, pero nunca imaginé que sería producto de la fusión de muchos Meltan"

"¡Esto es un gran descubrimiento!" Dijo Rotom mientra fotografiaba a Melmetal "Actualizando información"

La profesora Pimpinela fue la siguiente en decir algo "Profesor, ¿esto podría ser una evolución?" Preguntó la profesora al profesor más famoso de Kanto y Jhoto

"Bueno..." Dijo el profesor de Kanto mientras pensaba "Supongo que lo podemos catalogarlo como una forma de evolución por convivencia" Respondió Oak, pero continuó hablando "Bien, dire un Haiku, plata y oro dentro. Una combinación extraña. Ese es Melmetal" Dijo Oak, dejando impresionados a los dos profesores de Alola

Melmetal comenzó a mostrar su evolución a la vez que Ash decía "Melmetal, me alegra que hayas evolucionado" Poco después de eso Melmetal comenzó a girar y golpeó el agua con un Ferropuño Doble, empapando a Ash y a sus pokemon ya que ellos eran los que más cerca estaban de Melmetal "Q-Qué increíble golpe" Dijo Ash muy impresionado y con estrellas en los ojos por lo que había hecho Melmetal

Cuando Ash terminó de hablar el resto se le acercó y Kukui habló "Dos golpes lanzados por Melmetal que parece un robot de hierro, supongo que puedes llamarlo Ferropuño Doble" Dijo el profesor experto en los movimientos pokemon

"¿Ferropuño doble? ¡Suena genial!" Exclamó Ash

"Si. Es un buen nombre para ese movimiento" Añadió el Profesor Oak

"El movimiento ferropuño doble ha sido correctamente añadido" Dijo la Rotomdex

Una vez que Rotom terminó de hablar, Rowlet se acercó a Melmetal "Row rowlet" "Meltan has cambiado muchísimo" Dijo el pokemon de Ash a la vez que Melmetal posaba con su nuevo cuerpo, una vez que acabo de moverse, Rowlet vió la tuerca que tenía en su barriga y se introdujo por esta, encajando a la perfección

"Vaya, tu Rowlet encaja perfecto" Dijo Misty

"¡Bien!¡Demos nuestro máximo poder mañana!" Dijo Ash mientras lanzaba su puño hacia el cielo, seguido de los gritos de sus pokemon, provocando una sonrisa en la mayoría de sus amigos

"Realmente tienes ganas de la final, ¿no es así?" Le preguntó el estudiante de doctor pokemon

"No tienes ni idea" Dijo Ash rodeado de sus pokemon "En Kalos me quedé en la final, pero esta vez voy a ganar" Dijo con una determinación que irradiaba más energía que el sol (metafóricamente)

"Nosotros te estaremos apoyando desde las gradas" Dijo Maya

"Si, puedes contar con ello" Exclamó el líder del gimnasio Luminalia "Yo igual" Añadió su hermana pequeña, siendo seguidos por frases similares procedentes del resto de sus amigos y rivales

"Mucha gracias chicos" Dijo Ash a la vez que acariciaba a Pikachu

Al día siguiente el cielo estaba despejado y el estadio Manalo estaba hasta los topes por la emoción que causaba la final, a un lado de las gradas, estaban todos los amigos y rivales de Ash junto a Pimpinela, Oak y Delia, listos para animar a nuestro protagonista y, a un lado con césped, estaban todos sus pokemon, dejados fuera de sus pokeballs expresamente para que presenciaran la batalla, y los pokemon que Ash no iba a usar para esta batalla, los cuales era Torracat y Rowlet

El profesor Kukui se acercó a la posición de árbitro mientras que los Kahunas estaban en las gradas, significando que Kukui sería el árbitro de la final de la liga

"¡Finalmente ha llegado el día!" Exclamó el comentarista de la liga "¡Hoy será determinado el primer campeón de la Liga de Alola!" Dijo a la vez que las puertas de los entrenadores se abrían

Cuando la puerta de nuestro protagonista se abrió, este miró decidido al campo, al igual que su mejor amigo, se ajustó un poco la gorra y se acercó a su posición en el campo, al mismo tiempo, el comentarista comenzó a hablar "El primero en entrar a la arena es el participante Ash, en la primera ronda derrotó al participante Faba, en la segunda al participante Hau y en las semifinales se clasificó derrotando al líder del Team Skull Guzman" Justo cuando terminó de hablar, Ash llegó a su posición y Pikachu se bajó de su hombro, ambos con una mirada de pura determinación

Poco después la otra puerta de entrenador se abrió, permitiendo entrar a Gladio a la vez que el comentarista volvía a comentar "Y el oponente de Ash es Gladio" Dijo a la vez que el susodicho se acercaba a su posición "En la primera ronda derrotó a la participante Lylia, en la segunda al participante James y al derrotar al participante Kiawe en la semifinales, llegó hasta aquí" Terminó de hablar a la vez que justamente Gladio se detenía en su lado del campo

"Se miran el uno al otro a través de la arena" Dijo el comentarista a la vez que Ash y Gladio hacían eso mismo "¡La batalla final comenzará en unos momentos!"

**Mientras todo esto sucedía, en los cimientos de la Liga el Team Rocket se estaba preparando para dar su golpe**

"El Mocoso contra el chico de negro" Dijo Jessie mientras miraba la final en un televisor portátil "Yo tendría que ser la que estubiera ahí" Dijo con rabia para posteriormente mirar al frente "James, ¿estará listo para la ceremonia de coronación?" Preguntó Jessie a su compañero el cual estaba terminando los retoques de su plan para robar todos los pokemon de la liga

"Si, solo me quedan darle los retoques finales" Dijo James mientras continuaba trabajando junto a Meowth

"Esta será nuestra oportunidad de robar todos los pokemon de la liga" Dijo Meowth con una cara cómicamente siniestra

"El Pikachu del mocoso y todos los pokemon raros de la liga..." Dijo Jessie con la misma cara de Meowth "Si los robamos todos, Giovanni estará complacido"

"Este robot definitivamente lo logrará" Dijo James también con ese gesto en su cara

Una vez que los tres hablaron, esto comenzaron a reírse de forma siniestra, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo ya que el comunicador del Team Rocket comenzó a sonar

"¡Es el jefe!" Exclamó Jessie sorprendida una vez que vió quien había llamado

"¿El jefe?" Pregunto James sorprendido mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y se colocaba al lado de Jessie, seguido de cerca por Meowth "¡Contesta rápido o harás que se enfade!" Exclamó James, tras lo cual su compañera puso el comunicador delante suya y contestó la llamada

La esfera que tenían de comunicador se abrió y una pantalla holográfica se proyecto encima suya, a los pocos segundos esa misma pantalla pasaba a mostrar al líder del Equipo Rocket

"Líder Giovanni" Dijeron los tres haciendo un saludo militar con su mano derecha

"Jessie, James y Meowth, quiero que me digáis que es lo que estáis haciendo ahora mismo" Dijo Giovanni con una voz seria pero relajada, indicando que no estaba enfadado de ningún modo

Los tres asintieron sin rechistar y Meowth fue el que habló "Nos encontramos en los cimientos del estadio Manalo mientras terminamos de construir nuestro plan definitivo para así poder robar a todos los pokemon del estadio en nombre del Equipo Rocket" Respondió Meowth, seguido de un asentimiento de sus compañeros una vez que terminó de hablar

"Bien" Dijo su jefe poniendo un tono de voz algo más alegre, subiendo los ánimos del trío "Ahora" Dijo Giovanni a la vez que cambiaba de tema "Quiero que me informe de sobre Ash Ketchum" Dijo el jefe, confundiendo al trío ya que no tenían idea de porque su jefe tendría curiosidad en el mocoso

"Ash ahora mismo está celebrando la final de la liga de Alola contra otro participante llamado Gladio" Dijo James con un tono serio, reflejando la seriedad de la situación

"Bien" Dijo Giovanni mientras recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla "¿Tenéis alguna otra información relevante sobre Ash?" Preguntó Giovanni, siendo rápidamente contestado por Jessie

"Bueno" Dijo Jessie mientras se rascaba la barbilla en un gesto pensativo "Hemos averiguado que ayer se reunió con la mayoría de sus amigos, pero no se si eso es importante"

Giovanni colocó una sonrisa malvada en su cara al oír lo que le había dicho Jessie, logrando causar un escalofrío al trío del Equipo Rocket "Eso es muy importante aunque no lo creas Jessie" Dijo Giovanni de una forma siniestra, logrando asustar al trío de agentes "Quiero que se olviden de su misión actual" Dijo el jefe, sorprendiendo mucho a sus agentes

"¿P-Por qué?" preguntó James desconcertado, interrumpiendo a su jefe en el proceso, gran error "Creímos que esto sería lo mejor que podíamos hacer para robar pokemon de forma rápida"

A Giovanni no le gustó nada que su subordinado lo interrumpiera, cosa que logró mostrar en cuanto golpeó la madera de su escritorio cabreado, asustando mucho al trío "No te atrevas a interrumpirme así otra vez soldado" Rápidamente Giovanni se volvió a calmar "Por esta vez te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer" James rápidamente asintió con miedo ante lo dicho por su jefe "Os voy a mandar una misión muy importante aunque no lo creáis, por eso quiero que abandonéis vuestra misión actual, ¿comprendéis?" Preguntó Giovanni siniestramente, recibiendo un asentimiento de los tres agentes "Bien" Dijo mientras cambiaba su posición en su silla, dejando una pose aún más siniestra

Tras eso, Giovanni comenzó a contarles su nueva misión al trío de Rockets, al cabo de un par de minutos, el jefe del Team Rocket terminó de hablar, dejando al trío de agentes muy asustados y sorprendidos una vez que había oído el pan te su jefe

James tragó saliva antes de hablar "¿Está seguro de que eso no es mucho jefe, al fin y al cabo es solo un niño?"

"Puede que sí sea un niño" Dijo con su voz normal, para seguidamente hablar con una voz enfadada "Pero ese niño ha sido una de las principales razones por la que otras organizaciones criminales han desaparecido" Terminó de decir Giovanni, tras lo cual volvió a poner su voz normal "A la larga es algo que beneficiará al Team Rocket ya que tendríamos menos competencia, pero ese niño es un peligro para nuestra organización y ya nos ha fastidiado una gran cantidad de operaciones y me ha hecho perder mucho dinero y agentes, por eso mismo os encomiendo esta operación y, si queréis seguir con vuestros trabajos, más os vale obedecer, ¿entendido?" Dijo Giovanni con un tono siniestro al final a lo que sus agentes no hicieron más que asentir "Excelente, una nave del Team Rocket ya va de camino con el equipamiento necesario para vuestra misión, cuando hagáis lo que os he dicho, quiero que observéis los resultados y me los digáis en cuanto tengáis un informe, esta misión es vital para mantener la prosperidad del Team Rocket, no me defraudéis" Dijo el jefe con un tono serio, recibiendo un saludo militar del trío de agentes antes de contar las comunicaciones

Cuando el jefe contó la comunicación, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que nuestro equipo del Team Rocket volviese a hablar "¿D-De verdad el jefe nos ha mandado hacer eso?" Preguntó James desconcertado todavía sin creerse la misión encomendada por su jefe

Jessie fue quien le respondió "Eso me temo" Dijo Jessie en voz baja, pero rápidamente se recompuso "Esta misión no me gusta en lo absoluto, pero si Giovanni nos lo ha encargado exclusivamente, debemos obedecerlo" Dijo la compañera de James con una voz seria

"Si" Respondió simplemente James con una voz también sería "Sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentaríamos al unirnos al Team Rocket, es hora de mostrar nuestra lealtad"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo James, es hora de mostrar nuestra lealtad a Giovanni una vez más y, quién sabe, quizás después de esta misión el jefe nos ascienda"

"Eso espero" Respondió Jessie "Al fin y al cabo dudo que podamos capturar al Pikachu del mocoso después de esto"

"Si" Respondió James "El solo trataba de hacer lo correcto, pero se ha vuelto un peligro para nuestro equipo, supongo que es lo único que podemos hacer para que no acabe con nosotros algún día" Dijo James, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de sus camaradas "Vayamos al lugar de recogida" Dijo James, para posteriormente salir de su escondite seguido de sus compañeros, dejando su plan final inacabado

Afortunadamente no había nadie en las calles ya que todos estaban presenciando la final de la liga, provocando que nadie notara al Team Rocket salir de su escondite

**Devuelta en la final de la Liga de Alola**

"La final será de tres contra tres" Dijo Kukui desde su posición de árbitro "Quiero una batalla justa y al máximo poder de parte de ambos bandos"

"Sí" Respondieron Ash y Gladio

Gladio y Ash liberaron a sus pokemon a la vez "Ve, bestia sagrada, Silvally" Dijo Gladio a la vez que lanzaba una honorball que al poco tiempo se abrió, mostrando al pokemon especialmente creado para derrotar a Ultraentes, Silvally "Estoy seguro de que Gladio se sorprenderá" Dijo Ash a la vez que sacaba un pokeball de su cinturón "Yo te elijo" Añadió a la vez que la lanzaba al campo, esta se abrió en unos instantes y de esta salió su pokemon mítico recién evolucionado, Melmetal, dejando a Gladio y a sus amigos de Alola impresionados ya que ellos no había visto a Melmetal

"¿Cual es ese pokemon?" Preguntó Kiawe sorprendido por el nuevo pokemon de su rival

"Es Melmetal, evolucionó del Meltan de Ash ayer" Le respondió Lem, afortunadamente Ash ya había presentado a sus amigos de Alola el resto de sus amigos antes del combate, así que todos ya se conocían

"Ahora que lo dices, se parece un poco" Mencionó Lylia

"Tu puedes Melmetal" Acabó diciendo Lulú para animal al pokemon de Ash

"¿¡Que clase de batalla veremos del Melmetal del participante Ash!?" Exclamó el comentarista "¡Esta batalla promete ser muy interesante!"

"Melmetal, interesante" Comentó Gladio cuando vio bien al nuevo pokemon de su rival

"¡Que comience la batalla!" Exclamó Kukui a la vez que lanzaba su mano hacia arriba y la bajaba rápidamente, dando finalmente el inicio a la batalla de la final de la liga de Alola

**Final de la Liga de Alola: Ash vs Gladio**

**Primera ronda: Silvally contra Melmetal**

"La victoria va para el que ataca primero, Melmetal" Anunció Ash a la vez que lanzaba su brazo hacia el frente, desgraciadamente no pudo continuar con su comando ya que Melmetal decidió directamente lanzarse al campo de cabeza

"Ten cuidado Silvally" Dijo Gladio al no saber qué es lo que Melmetal estaba por hacer

"Veo que Melmetal está muy emocionado" Dijo Ash igual de emocionado mientras su Pikachu miraba con la boca abierta lo que acababa de pasar "Bien, usa Ferropuño Doble" Terminó de decir Ash a la vez que golpeaba el aire delante suya

Ante la orden de su entrenador, Melmetal empezó a flexionar su cuerpo y después empezó a girar rápidamente, manteniendo siempre su tuerca principal mirando al legendario, una vez que acumuló la suficiente energía cinética, Melmetal le lanzó un gran golpe al pokemon artificial

"Cuidado Silvally" Afortunadamente Gladio fue lo suficientemente rápido para ordenar a su pokemon que esquivarse el ataque, cosa que pudo hacer con algo de dificultad

Desgraciadamente Melmetal continuó girando una vez que su primer ataque falló y volvió a intentar golpear al pokemon legendario ya que el movimiento eran dos golpes tal y como su nombre lo indica, este era una jugada que Gladio no se esperaba y no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ordenarle a su pokemon que esquivase el ataque, recibiendo y recibiendo una cantidad considerable de daño al mismo tiempo

"Ferropuño Doble da en el blanco" Exclamó el comentarista una vez que terminó de ver el ataque del pokemon de Ash "Y tal parece que Silvally recibió bastante daño" Comentó cuando vio lo lejos que mandó el ataque al pokemon de Gladio

"Que gran poder" Exclamó el rival de Ash cuando vió a donde había mandado Melmetal a su pokemon para posteriormente mirar a Ash

"Bien hecho Melmetal" Felicitó Ash a su pokemon "Sigue así, usa Ferropuño Doble" Ordenó a su pokemon a la vez que hacía un gesto con su brazo

Melmetal volvió a girar con rapidez para poder lanzar su ataque, pero esta vez Gladio no se lo pondría tan fácil a nuestro protagonista "No se lo permitiremos, Silvally usa Tajo Aéreo" Ordenó Gladio a su pokemon el cual saltó en el aire a la vez que se formaba en movimiento enfrente de su cabeza, una vez que lo cargó se lo lanzó al pokemon de Ash el cual pudo romper el ataque mientras continuaba girando

Poco después, Silvally detuvo el ataque y cayó al suelo, justo en ese momento, el pokemon de Ash lanzó su ataque el cual fue rápidamente evadido por el pokemon de Gladio, quién habló poco después "Es poderoso, pero eso no importa si no es capaz de golpearnos, acércate mientras esquivas" Ordenó el rival de Ash

Desgraciadamente, Ash no iba a dejar que su rival se saliese con la suya así que empezó a formar una estrategia en su cabeza "No se lo permitas Melmetal, usa Ferropuño Doble"

El pokemon hizo exactamente eso y así continuaron por unos segundos, Melmetal intentaba golpear a Silvally con su movimiento característico mientras que este no hacía más que esquivar, poco después, el pokemon de Gladio logró colocarse en la espalda del pokemon de Ash, dándole una oportunidad que su entrenador no iba a desaprovechar "Silvally, aprovecha el hueco y usa Garra Brutal" El pokemon legendario cargó rápidamente el ataque ordenado por su entrenador, saltando en dirección al pokemon de Ash una vez que lo cargó para intentar golpearlo

Desgraciadamente el elegido pensó rápido y se le ocurrió una idea casi al instante "Melmetal, usa Foco Resplandor" Su pokemon hizo lo que le ordenó rápidamente, girando 180 grados en un instante y lanzado un poderoso Foco Resplandor desde su ojo a su pokemon rival, golpeándolo al instante

"¿¡Qué!?" Fue la única reacción del rival de Ash cuando vió la rápida reacción del pokemon del mismo

El ataque resultó devastador para el pokemon capaz de cambiar su tipo, la gente del público comenzó a gritar de la emoción al ver la clara delantera de Ash en la batalla mientras que Gladio se ponía a pensar " _Ferropuño doble y Foco resplandor_ " Pensó Gladio en su mente "Eso será problemático" Dijo esta vez en voz baja, siendo él el único que lo escuchó

"Eso estuvo cerca, sigue así Melmetal" Dijo nuestro protagonista a la vez que giraba su brazo derecho, al igual que su pokemon

"Increíble" Dijo Lem mientras admiraba la gran fuerza del pokemon que apenas había evolucionado el día anterior

"¡Melmetal, Ash, adelante, vosotros podéis!" Gritó Clem desde el asiento de la derecha de su hermano, animando a Ash a la vez

"¡Eso mismo, Ash, tu puedes!" Dijo Maya, también animando a su antiguo compañero de viajes

"Pelea garra contra garra, colmillo contra colmillo y puño contra puño" Exclamó Gladio a la vez que sacaba el disco lucha de Silvally "Recibe este disco lucha y con él, un furioso espíritu de batalla" Terminó de decir a la vez que le lanzaba el disco a su pokemon, el cual lo recibió sin problemas y cambió de tipo

"Silvally cambió a tipo lucha" Dijo el comentarista mientras el pokemon del Gladio adquiría un color naranja en varias partes de su cuerpo

"Silvally, usa Multiataque" Ordenó Gladio a su pokemon, el cual, aún rodeado del aura de su cambio de tipo, realizó dicho ataque, por su parte, Ash le ordenó a Melmetal que contraatacase con Foco Resplandor, desgraciadamente Silvally lo esquivó usando un patrón de zig-zag, pudiendo golpear a Melmetal con el ataque super eficaz para después rematarlo con una Barra Brutal, perdiendo justamente esa aura

Esta combinación de ataques supuso demasiado para el pokemon mítico recién evolucionado, causando que se desplomara

"Melmetal" Exclamó el entrenador de dicho pokemon mientras lo veía tirado en el suelo

"Melmetal es incapaz de continuar" Exclamó Kukui, cimpliendo con su papel de árbitro mientras que el comentarista cumplía el suyo

"El Melmetal de Ash ha sido derribado" Exclamó dicho personaje

Mientras tanto, en las gradas, Torracat miraba al pokemon mítico con una cara de respeto mientras que Rowlet lo miraba con una cara de admiración por ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto su amigo

Poco después, Ash devolvió a su pokemon a su pokeball "Lo hiciste bien, Melmetal" Dijo Ash, agradeciendo a su pokemon por su gran esfuerzo a la vez "Pikachu, cuento contigo" Dijo nuestro protagonista mientras miraba con una cara de pura determinación y emoción a su inicial

Todos esos sentimientos eran compartidos por su mejor amigo, el cual no tardó ni un segundo en asentir, decidido en ganar esta batalla por su entrenador y su mejor amigo que se ha estado esforzando durante tantos tiempo para poder acercarse más a su sueño de ser un Maestro Pokémon

"El siguiente pokemon del participante Ash es Pikachu" Exclamó el comentarista a la vez que uno de los pokemon más fuertes de nuestro protagonista entraba al campo de batalla

**Segunda ronda: Silvally contra Pikachu**

Una vez que Pikachu llegó a su posición en el campo de batalla, tanto los entrenadores como los pokemon se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que Ash decidió hacer el primer movimiento

"Pikachu, usa Ataque Rápido" Dijo Ash a la vez que lanzaba su brazo hacia el frente, Silvally, por su parte, se quedó quieto mientras el Pikachu de Ash cargaba contra él, desgraciadamente este último no pudo acertar su golpe ya que fue esquivado con un ligero movimiento de cabeza del pokemon de Gladio "Cola de Hierro" Ordenó Ash a su mejor amigo al ver que su ataque inicial falló

Gladio no se iba a quedar quieto, así que también le ordenó un ataque a su pokemon "Garra Brutal" Fue el movimiento que ordenó el rival de Ash, ambos movimientos chocaron a la vez, quedando empatados en fuerza "Tajo Aéreo" Ordenó Gladio cuando vio que su primer ataque no llegaría a ningún lado

Ash le ordenó a Pikachu que esquivara todos los ataques y eso fue lo que hizo con la mayoría de los ataques, salvo el último que si le pudo golpear, echándole ligeramente hacia atrás

"Garra Brutal" Ordenó Gladio de nuevo al ver una oportunidad de hacer daño al pokemon de Ash, pero él tuvo una rápida reacción y le ordenó a su pokemon que lo esquivara con ataque rápido, cosa que hizo sin ningún problema, pero esto no acabó así ya que Silvally continuó persiguiendo al Pikachu de Ash, logrando empatar su velocidad y quedando en frente suya después de dar un salto hacia delante

"Nada mal Gladio" Elogió Ash a su rival "Pero veamos qué te parece esto, Pikachu, usa Electrotela" El pokemon de Ash hizo lo dicho por su mejor amigo, saltando en el aire a la vez que creaba una esfera de electricidad en su cola, tras eso, lanzó la bola eléctrica hacia Silvally, dicha bola se transformó rápidamente en una amplia tela de araña envuelta en electricidad, Gladio, por su parte, ordenó a su pokemon esquivar el ataque, pudiendo hacerlo gracias a su gran velocidad

"De nuevo, usa Electrotela frente a ti" Pikachu corrió hacia Silvally y lanzó dicho movimiento el cual fue esquivado por el pokemon de Gladio, quedando sujeto a una esquina de la arena

"No importa cuánto lo intentes, la velocidad de Silvally es superior" Le dijo Gladio a su rival, pero este ignoró su comentario y ordenó un ataque rápidamente

"Usa Ataque Rápido" Ordenó el nativo de Kanto a su inicial el cual empezó a realizar dicho ataque incluso antes de que su entrenador terminase de dar la orden

"Lo sabía, esquívalo Silvally" Dijo el nativo de Alola a su pokemon el cual pudo esquivar el ataque de Pikachu por poco, sin embargo, Pikachu siguió su camino y se lanzó a la electrotela que había lanzado anteriormente, dejando sorprendido a Gladio "¿Que?" Fue lo único que dijo mientras la tela se tensaba

"Ve" Dijo Ash una vez que la tela empezó a volver a su posición inicial, lanzado a su pokemon hacia el de Gladio con una inmensa velocidad "Cola de Hierro" Ordenó poco después, Pikachu hizo lo dicho por su entrenador y envolvió su cola en energía metálica justo antes de golpear con todo al pokemon artificial, causándole un gran dolor y mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás

"Silvally es incapaz de continuar" Sentenció Kukui una vez que el pokemon de Gladio cayó inconsciente tras el ataque del pokemon de Ash

"Bien" Celebró Ash a la vez que saltaba y colocaba su brazo encima suyo, siendo seguido rápidamente por su pokemon eléctrico

"Impresionante, Ash" Felicitó Gladio a su rival una vez que devolvió a Silvally a su Honor Ball "Pero qué harás contra él" Dijo Gladio mientras sacaba otra pokeball y la lanzaba a la arena

Dicha ball se abrió poco después mostrando a su Lycanroc forma nocturna

**Ronda 3: Lycanroc contra Pikachu**

"Lycanroc ¿eh?" Dijo Ash mientras miraba al pokemon de Gladio "Pikachu, atento a su contraataque"

"Cuento contigo Lycanroc" Dijo Gladio mientras se preparaba para dar su primer movimiento "Pulso Noche"

La orden de Gladio descolocó mucho a Ash ya que Lycanroc no era capaz de hacer ese movimiento, aún así, el Lycanroc de su rival pudo lanzar un pulso de energía oscura que se iba expandiendo rápidamente hacia su pokemon, desgraciadamente, la confusión fue tal que ocasionó que Ash no pudiese reaccionar a tiempo, lo que provocó que a Pikachu le diera de lleno el ataque

"Eso no tiene sentido" Exclamó Rotom desde las gradas "Lycanroc no puede aprender ese movimiento"

"Si, aquí sucede algo extraño" Añadió Kiawe

Mientras tanto, Lylia comenzó a hablar para sí misma "Pulso Noche" Dijo en voz baja mientras pensaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo y se quedó muy impresionada "Acaso ese Lycanroc será-"

"¿Cuando aprendió Lycanroc ese movimiento?, no sabía que podía aprenderlo" Dijo Ash más para sí mismo que para su rival

Aún así, Gladio no contestó y simplemente se limitó a decir "Ve" a su pokemon el cual comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Pikachu, mientras que Ash le ordenó a su pokemon usar electrotela

Gladio, por su parte le ordenó al suyo usar garra umbría, el movimiento fue efectivo ya que Lycanroc pudo cortar la tela por la mitad, pero al mirar enfrente suyo, se dio cuenta de Pikachu no estaba a la vista

"Detrás tuya" Dijo Gladio a su pokemon ya que Pikachu estaba detrás suya, posicionándose gracias a usar la electrotela como distracción, desgraciadamente para él, Ash le ordenó rápidamente a Pikachu que usará rayo, ocasionando que este impactara directamente con Lycanroc ya que este no tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo

El ataque levantó una nube de polvo, y cuanto esta desapareció, había otro pokemon distinto a Lycanroc, más específicamente, un Zoroark

"Ese pokemon" Dijo Samina al reconocer al pokemon que estaba viendo a través de la pantalla "Es de Mohn"

"Increible, el pokemon que mandó el participante Gladio no era Lycanroc, era Zoroark"

"¿Zoroark?" Dijo Ash impresionado por volver a ver a ese pokemon el cual le traía algunos recuerdos de cuando se enfrentó a Kodai (El malo de la película de Zorua)

"Préstame tu fuerza papa" Se dijo Gladio a sí mismo mientras recordaba vagamente a su padre "Despierta de tu ilusión, Zoroark, usa Pulso Noche" Zoroark hizo lo ordenado por su entrenador, cargando energía oscura en sus manos y lanzándola al suelo, lo que provocó que esta se expandiéndose en forma de esfera

"Pikachu, contrarrestarlo con Rayo" Pikachu hizo lo dicho por su entrenador, y lanzó un ataque rayo al pulso noche, esto resultó provocar una explosión que afectó solamente a Pikachu, lanzándolo hacia los aires

"Ahora" Dijo Gladio mientras colocaba el cristal Z de tipo siniestro en su pulsera Z

"El participante Gladio va a usar un movimiento Z" Dijo el comentarista desde su cabina

"En la noche de luna nueva" Comenzó a recitar Gladio mientras hacía las poses del movimiento Z de tipo siniestro "Vuélvete un viajero eterno, siempre perdido en la oscuridad más oscura" Una vez que Gladio completó todas las poses, una energía morada salió desde él hacia su pokemon "Presa Espectral" Fue lo último que dijo Gladio antes de que los alrededores de la arena se convirtieran en una paisaje tétrico, dejando algo sorprendido a Ash, poco después, unas manos moradas salieron del suelo y se dirigieron hacia Pikachu el cual seguía suspendido en el aire por la explosión de antes

"Viene algo" Informó Ash a su mejor amigo, el cual, gracias a esto, pudo prepararse algo, esquivando con una maniobra aérea la primera mano que le fue a atacar, desafortunadamente, a la misma vez que hacía esto, pisó otra mano, provocándole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo que le causó que se cayera al suelo

"Huye, Pikachu" Fue lo que le ordenó Ash a su mejor amigo cuando vió que las manos se acercaban a su pokemon, el cual hizo lo dicho por su entrenador y comenzó a correr lo más que podía, ayudándose de Ataque Rápido, pero más manos comenzaron a aparecer enfrente suya, haciéndole imposible escapar

"Es inútil" Le informó Gladio a Ash "Nadie puede escapar del Presa Espectral de Zoroark"

Pero a Ash no le importó lo dicho por su rival y se limitó a decir "A quién le importa eso" Sacando algo de onda a Gladio "Pikachu, detente justo ahí, ya no escaparemos"

"Pika" "Entendido" Dijo su mejor amigo, ya que sabía que Ash tenía un plan bajo la manga

Y no se equivocó, ya que Ash poco después de darle esa orden a su pokemon, colocó el cristal Z de tipo normal es su Super Pulsera Z "Aquí vamos Pikachu" Dijo Ash a la vez que hacía las poses de dicho movimiento Z, los cuales fueron seguidos por su pokemon, una vez que terminaron las poses, una gran cantidad de energía salió de Ash en dirección a Pikachu "Este es todo nuestro poder, Carrera Arrolladora" Terminó de decir Ash a la vez que Pikachu se dirigía con su movimiento Z hacia Zoroark

Pikachu junto a su movimiento Z, logró atravesar las manos de la Presa Espectral, logrando acercarse lo suficiente a Zoroark para golpearlo con su movimiento Z, desgraciadamente las manos también atacaron en ese momento, ocasionando una gran explosión que devolvió los alrededores de la arena a la normalidad, la explosión causó una gran cantidad de humo, la cual, al despejarse, permitió mostrar a unos inconscientes Pikachu y Zoroark, el impacto había ocasionado dos KOs

"Pikachu y Zoroark son incapaces de continuar" Dijo Kukui una vez que comprobó lo que dijo con anterioridad

Una vez que Kukui dijo su sentencia, ambos entrenadores entraron a la arena de combate para ver que tan mal estaban sus pokemon

"Ah, esto es increíble, es un doble KO" Comentó el comentarista

Una vez que Ash estaba al lado de Pikachu, lo miró con una sonrisa y lo recargó con sus brazos "Gracias, Pikachu" Dijo Ash a su mejor amigo mientras regresaba a su lugar del campo, por otro lado, Gladio también agradeció a su pokemon por su esfuerzo y lo regresó a su pokeball

"Ahora, a ambos participantes solo les queda un pokemon, el siguiente enfrentamiento decidirá el primer campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Alola" Terminó de decir el comentarista a la vez que ambos entrenadores regresaron a sus respectivos lugares

"Estabas en perfecta sincronía con Zoroark, Gladio" Le dijo Ash a Gladio como felicitación por su gran combate

"Nadie más que tú podría romper la Presa Espectral, Ash" Le respondió su rival, felicitándolo también por este gran enfrentamiento

"Sigamos con esto" Dijo Ash mientras sacaba una pokeball y la apuntaba en dirección a Gladio

"Eso mismo quiero" Respondió el rubio, repitiendo la acción de Ash pero con una Ultra Ball

"Lycanroc yo te elijo" Dijeron los dos mientras lanzaban las pokeball a la vez

Ambas balls se abrieron al poco tiempo de entrar en la arena, de la pokeball de Ash salía su Lycanroc forma crepuscular, una variante de Lycanroc que, hasta el momento, solo Ash posee, mientras que de la Ultra Ball de Gladio salía su Lycanroc forma nocturna

"Vaya, así que ambos entrenadores mandan a Lycanroc, esta batalla va a ser muy interesante" Exclamó el comentarista una vez que ambos pokemon pisaron el campo de batalla

"Adelante con todo, Lycanroc" Dijeron ambos simultáneamente, provocando que sus pokemon se pusieran en pose de batalla y los ojos del Lycanroc de Ash se pusieran de color rojo, significando que estaba listo "Roca Afilada"

Ambos pokemon golpearon el suelo y de este comenzaron a salir grandes rocas azules que colisionaron en el centro de la arena, creando una explosión pequeña

"Usa Roca Veloz" Ordenó Ash a su pokemon el cual se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su rival

Pero Gladio no iba a dejar que esto sucediese "Usa Contraataque" Fue la orden de Gladio, su pokemon recibió el ataque del Lycanroc solamente para devolverlo con el doble de fuerza, mandando al pokemon de Ash atrás unos cuantos metros

"Hay que tener cuidado con ese Contraataque" Dijo Ash para el mismo y para su pokemon el cual aún estaba recuperándose

Ese corto momento en el que el pokemon de Ash se recuperaba era el que Gladio estaba esperando para poner en marcha su estrategia "Usa Danza Espada" Su pokemon hizo lo ordenado por su entrenador e invocó una serie de espadas a su alrededor que se juntaron y aumentaron al doble el ataque físico del pokemon del rubio

"El pokemon del participante Gladio ha aumentado su ataque, ¿qué es lo que hará su contrincante para superarlo?" Dijo el comentarista al público

"Así que Danza Espada" Pensó Ash "Eso solo hace que la batalla sea más interesante, Lycanroc, usa Roca Veloz" Ordenó Ash a su pokemon a la vez que Gladio le ordenaba al suyo usar Roca afilada

"Esquiva hacia la izquierda" Ordenó Ash a su pokemon una vez que el ataque del pokemon del rubio estaba por golpearlo

Lycanroc esquivo tal y como dijo su entrenador, pero otra roca afilada de su rival ordenada por Gladio lo arrinconó, impidiéndole moverse hacia la izquierda y derecha, aún así, continuó con su movimiento y, añadiéndole un mordisco, golpeó con todo al su forma nocturna, pero este le devolvió el golpe con un contraataque el cual lo mandó volando, pero se pudo recuperar en el aire y caer sobre sus patas cuando tocó el suelo

"Ahora, usa Enfado" Ordenó Gladio a su pokemon, dejando paralizando por un nanosegundo a Ash ya que él sabía lo monstruoso que podía ser ese ataque, el pokemon de Gladio se rodeó de un aura roja y se acercó a gran velocidad hacia el pokemon de Ash, golpeándolo instantes después

"Usa Roca Afilada" Ordenó Ash a su pokemon una vez que este se volvió a levantar

"Eso no servirá, atraviesa esa rocas y golpéalo" Ordenó Gladio a su pokemon ante el movimiento de Ash

El pokemon de nuestro héroe golpeó el suelo e invocó su movimiento, desgraciadamente este fue repelido por su forma nocturna y su enfado el cual pudo golpearlo con todo una vez que terminó de atravesar su ataque

Lycanroc tardó algo más en recomponerse por el daño de la batalla, pero lo logró y, justo en ese momento, el pokemon de Gladio cayó en confusión debido al efecto secundario de Enfado, pero, justo en ese momento, sucedió algo de esperar ya que el pokemon de Gladio se mordió a sí mismo, algo que suele suceder cuando un pokemon está confundido

Obviamente Ash no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad y le ordenó un movimiento a su pokemon, dicho movimiento fue un mordisco, pero, justo en el momento que su pokemon estaba por golpear al pokemon de su rival, este le ordenó a su Lycanroc usar contraataque, movimiento que realizó con éxito, golpeando con gran fuerza a su forma crepuscular

Justo en ese momento, Ash comprendió la estrategia de Gladio "Se mordió a sí mismo para salir de la confusión" Dijo Ash sorprendido por la estrategia de su rival

"Veo que ya has encontrado mi estrategia" Dijo Gladio poco después "Nos costó mucho perfeccionarla, pero eso será lo que nos dará la victoria"

"Increíble Gladio, pero no nos daremos por vencidos tan fácilmente" Dijo Ash determinado a ganar "Lycanroc, ¿puedes continuar?" Preguntó Ash a su pokemon el cual se levantó con bastante dificultad, pero asintió en cuanto lo logró "Entonces usa Roca Veloz"

"Contrarrestarlo con Roca Afilada" Ordenó el rubio

El pokemon de Ash logró esquivar el movimiento y golpear con toda su fuerza restante al pokemon de Gladio, pero poco después de hacerlo una última roca procedente del ataque de su forma nocturna apareció debajo suya y lo golpeó

Ambos pokemon se quedaron tumbados en el suelo después de ese gran choque de ataques

"Adelante Lycanroc, tu puedes" Dijo Ash a su pokemon con determinación mientras que su rival decía "Tú tampoco te rindas Lycanroc"

Ambos pokemon en ese momento consiguieron levantarse a pesar de todo el daño recibido, pero no se movían del sitio ya que si lo hacían seguramente caerían vencidos

Tanto pokemon como entrenadores se miraron el uno al otro con gran determinación, hasta que finalmente, el pokemon de Ash cayó inconsciente al suelo mientras que el de Gladio continuaba de pie

"El Lycanroc del participante Ash no puede continuar, el ganador de la Primera Liga de Alola es Gladio" Dijo Kukui, algo triste por que la persona que consideraba como un hijo había perdido la final

Justo en ese momento, el comentarista cumplió su papel "Increíble, el Lycanroc del participante Ash ha caído vencido después de dar su máximo en una batalla tan impresionante, que gran final para una gran liga y, ahora el trono del Primer Campeón de Alola es para Gladio"

"Agh, esa estuvo muy cerca" Dijo Brock triste por que su amigo había perdido una vez más

"Si" Complementó Misty "Pensaba que iba a ganar"

Gary asintió ante su afirmación "Yo también lo creía, pero parece que al final no fue así"

"Estuvo tan cerca" Afirmó Clem algo triste "Su Lycanroc no pudo resistir tanto daño"

"Aún así fue una gran batalla" Añadió el inventor a lo dicho por su hermana mientras se ajustaba las gafas "El rendimiento de Ash en esta batalla ha sido excelente y se ve que se ha divertido mucho, se que para la próxima lo conseguirá"

"Yo creo lo mismo" Dijo Serena a la vez que asentía con su cabeza

La próxima en comentar fue la originaria de Sinnoh "Esa batalla fue excelente, ya empezaba a olvidar lo genial que son las batallas de Ash"

"Si" Comentó la originaria de Hoenn "Ha mejorado mucho como entrenador"

Max de la emoción se acabó levantando de su asiento "Ash es increíble, ahora si que no puedo esperar para pelear contra él"

"Al final Gladio se hizo con el trofeo" Afirmó Lulú algo triste por su amigo "Es una pena, yo quería que ganara"

"Yo creo lo mismo" Afirmó el entrenador de tipo fuego, Kiawe "Pero esa batalla fue una batalla muy asombrosa llena de poder y de estrategia, voy a tener que entrenar algo más antes de poder derrotarlo"

"Si, no creo que te lo ponga fácil" Dijo Lana de forma chistosa

"Ash, Gladio, ambos son increíbles" Decía Lylia feliz por la amistad entre Ash y Gladio y la gran batalla que acababan de realizar

El resto de amigos de Ash también hablaron un poco y, poco después, empezaron a hablar sobre lo genial que había sido la batalla y lo fuerte que Ash se había vuelto, todos mirándolo con orgullo y algunos con ganas de tener una batalla para poder probar esa fuerza ellos mismos, pero, en el lugar donde se encontraban los pokemon, la mayoría se encontraban felices por la final de la liga, aunque no satisfechos ya que querían que el entrenador que tanto ha influido en sus entrenadores y que ellos mismo consideran un amigo ganará, aún así siempre habrá más oportunidades y saben que a la próxima se coronará como campeón de liga, los pokemon de Ash estaban más tristes que el resto ya que sabían lo mucho que su entrenador quería ganar una liga y lo mucho que le podría afectar esa derrota, así que decidieron casi instantáneamente animar a su entrenador a como diera lugar

Mientras tanto, en la arena de combate, Ash miraba conmocionado como la victoria se le escapaba de las manos quedándose estático por unos segundos mientras se anunciaba al ganador, Pikachu, mientras tanto, miraba triste a su mejor amigo, él conocía lo mucho que su entrenador se había esforzado por ganar esta liga, los sacrificios que había hecho y lo mucho que le afectaría a su estado de ánimo, así que, sin pensarlo, se propulsó hacia el hombro de su entrenador y frotó sus mejillas con las suyas, dejando pasar algo de estática por el contacto, la reacción de su entrenador fue casi instantánea, pasando de estar conmocionado a feliz en un microsegundo, acariciándole la cabeza con su otra mano mientras le agradecía su acción realizada

Tras esto, Ash se acercó a la arena a la misma vez que Gladio, ayudando a su pokemon tipo roca a ponerse en pie, una vez que lo hizo, se acercó a Gladio el cual había hecho lo mismo

"Esa fue una excelente batalla Gladio, felicidades" Felicitó Ash a su rival felizmente mientras le estrechaba su mano y el Lycanroc nocturno acariciaba al suyo en señal de respeto

"Gracias Ash" Respondió su rival "Esa fue una excelente batalla"

"Si" Afirmó Ash mientras soltaba su mano y devolvía a Lycanroc a su pokeball "Voy al centro pokemon a curar a mis pokemon, si mis amigos te preguntan, dile eso y que volveré para la ceremonia de entrega de trofeos"

"Por supuesto Ash" Le respondió Gladio a su rival "Yo también me pasaré después, si no nos vemos, te esperaré en la entrega"

"Claro" Dijo Ash con su tono de voz normal "Nos vemos" Volvió a decir a la vez que salía del estadio

Una vez fuera del estadio, Ash fue gratamente sorprendido al encontrarse con todos sus pokemon, los cuales se unieron a su viaje hacia el centro pokemon, durante el recorrido, Lycanroc salió de su pokeball y, luego de ser reconfortado por Ash, continuaron su camino, con Rowlet en el hombro derecho de su entrenador, Pikachu en el izquierdo, Lycanroc pegado a su lado derecho y Torracat a su izquierdo para, de esa forma, ofrecer apoyo a su entrenador de manera indirecta, algo que fue notado más no comentado por Ash, el cual se encontraba enormemente agradecido por tener tan inseparables amigos

**Author's Note:**

> >11k palabras  
> ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Os está gustando como está quedando el remaster por ahora? Sentiros libres de dejar un comentario si es así  
> Hasta la próxima lectores


End file.
